Mage Meets Predator
by Zack0Holic
Summary: What happens when a Chaos Mage meets a Predator? READ AND FIND OUT!note. this has a part in my first story


Im just saying that this is my second story and im kinda pissed casue SOMEONE I know wont get on msn messenger and that SOMEONE is in a world of trouble. It involves cute bunnies, a happy meadow, and no access to her weapons! Well heres my story.

Mage Meets Predator

Tyler was your average age 20 year old. He is from the depths of hell, hates all things living, and has a taste of insanely destructive spells. Yeah, your average Chaos Mage.

But his story doesn't begin here, it begins when he first got out of his job as deaths assistant and got to go to the top floor, Earth. He and his un-life long friend Zack went as well, or to say followed. You see Zack is the stealthiest demon in hell, able to kill any non-immortal before they could realize what happened. He followed him and revealed himself when they reached the top floor.

They parted ways then and made a promise they would meet up somewhere sometime. The last Tyler heard of him was on the news, it seemed Zack had become an assassin and had massacred 400 people. Tyler on the other hand kept a low profile. Killing people in alleys training his chaos powers in the forests. This was all going rather smoothly, until he met a someone who would drive him half way to insanity. And that someone HAD to be a WOMAN and HAD to be an ALIEN who kills for sport.

This is when the actual story begins….

Ina forest in the country side…

A large black and red ball hit a tree, causing it to explode into slinters. Tyler had clear about 50 trees in his hour of training. He didn't have a lot more energy left. He focused his energy into his hand and punched a tree. The oak had a hole coming out of the back of it and was soon toppled when a swift kick hit it. He was spent for the day of training his already advanced Chaos magic.

Chaos magic is a combination between black, white, and blue magic. Thus giving him the ability of major destruction, major healing abilitys, and be able to learn new attacks quickly. Making him an awesome fighter. He also had experience in combat with short swords and daggers, which he used when he ran out of energy for spells.

Tyler fell backwards. His brown hair fell onto the ground making it browner. His white and black jacket became ruffled. "God this is tiring. But its all I have too do. I really wish something evil would happen."

Tyler jumped up from his position on the ground when he felt a bad feeling. 'Something's there' he thought. He didn't have time to think as beams of plasma came out from a tree. He dodged with some difficulty. He stared into the tree to see a disturbance in the air. "You can come out I can see you!"

The air suddenly desolved showing a creature that was about 8 feet tall, from the looks of it, it was female. She shot some blades on her wrists out and lunged for Tyler. He couldn't dodge them and they went through his chest. The creature retracted the blade and roared what sounded like a victory cry. 'Roar while you can lady, roar while you can'. He launched from the ground and nailed a kick into her jaw.

The mask she wore absorbed most of the impact but she still flew into a tree. 'I think its time to step it up a level' thought Tyler, who began to smile. He took of his jacket that he wore for training, along with his shoes and socks and threw them into the air behind him. They hit the ground and they fell 4 feet down from the amount of weight in them. He unfolded his 7ft. wingspan behind him. He noticed the hunter had stood up and was getting a spear from her side.

He ran faster than she could see, he came crashing into her and caused her to stagger backwards but regained composure. He started dishing out a helping of attacks. When she finally fell against a tree, bloody and injured did he stop. He sat down and stared at her for a few minutes before she pulled something out of her bag….

End chapter 1

How do you like it? Do you? Review and tell me? REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF ZACK AND TYLER!

R&R


End file.
